


The Woman Explained

by buying_the_space_farm (orphan_account)



Series: The Poetry of Sherlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, I never planned on posting this, Poetry, and its good so here, but its just gathering dust in my saved documents, irene centric, mainly to complete the works i do have in this series, never ever expect any more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: The Woman is explained.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I give no fucks, and also, I like poetry.

The most powerful Woman (A Dominatrix)  
Power is her Game, her Trade  
Undulating in her Glory  
Dressed in her battle dress for no man, except One  
For only he could go to Battle with Her  
The Woman

He was the Man  
That any would have fallen for  
Would have (She Didn’t)  
(Look at us both- She said)  
A distraction  
Only true in one case and one alone-  
To the man that she said it to  
The Woman  
(Is a lesbian  
And she gets her nearly happy ending)

Making a deal with a madman is  
Never  
Never a good plan  
Nor is dealing with the Iceman or the Virgin  
(Most may think that she would have enjoyed claiming that elusive and imaginary concept)  
But women were more to her taste  
As is stated by her  
To John the self proclaimed one who  
Is Not Gay  
(Look at us both)  
One Gay; One Not  
Both in love, but with different people

A black widow caught in her own  
Web; at the center of it all  
A Spider  
More venomous than her

Afraid for her life  
Her pulse taken and used against her  
A million ways to be used against any number of people  
And she is made powerless by the one person who once had  
No power at all

**Author's Note:**

> 2.3 seconds after someone asks me to write a sherlock fic and I have to withdraw and say im not in the sherlock fandom anymore i post this aksjdhfa. expect nothing from me besides frostiron and podcast fic at this point.  
> anyway, here you go. an irene centric poem, bc why not. it was part of the poetry series i was writing, so go ahead and read the others. or dont. i dont care at this point.  
> enjoy.


End file.
